The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring automation technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing continuous remote monitoring of automation technology.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
As automation technology continues to develop, the monitoring of automated processes from a distance is gaining ever greater importance. In particular, continuous monitoring of individual components and devices is increasingly frequently taking place in the field.
Various processes and devices are known that provide monitoring of this kind. It is known, for example, to detect the relevant variables being monitored using suitable sensors and to transfer the variables to an automation device or the like. However, this leads to a significant loading of the automation device's communication connection during that process. Furthermore, in general, the sensors, the real-time control hardware and typical programming languages, such as AWL, ST or HiGraph, used by the automation devices have only a limited capability for providing continuous monitoring. The more demanding types of technical evaluation, such as a Fourier analysis or production plan-related analyses, for example, are therefore not possible for the typical real-time control hardware used.
It is possible for the respective automation device to pass on the data recorded by the sensors to be processed by a higher-order device, that is, one on a higher level, such as the process control level for example, or for an additional automation device such as an industrial PC, etc., to undertake these evaluations. However, this procedure requires a complete transfer of data not previously processed, raw data, from the respective automation devices to another device, and even just this further communication of raw data produces a substantial additional load on the automation devices.
Theoretically it is conceivable that a further interface for direct monitoring of the process on the higher level could be implemented, in addition to the usual interface implemented for the automation devices. However, this procedure leads to increased complexity.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.